His obssesion, My damnation
by ShioriErz
Summary: He is a charming young man, a reliable friend and most important of all, a loving husband. I could not ask for a more perfect husband but underneath the gentle exterior is a never-ending darkness. GiottoXOC!, Yandere!Giotto
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: i don not own KHR.**

**Author's note: This is still at experimenting stage so feel free to review or point out my mistakes.**

**Warning: Yandere!Giotto, Death, Gore, Spelling/Grammar**

* * *

Prologue

A woman in her twenties woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily to clear her vision. Red eyes gazed at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning. She lazily looked at the sleeping figure beside her and carefully lifted the arm wrapped around her body as to not startle its owner. She stretched her body and got ready to welcome the new day. She got up from her bed and dark brown hair cascaded down her back.

She picked up the discarded clothes on the floor and wondered for the nth time why she even bothered wearing clothes after taking a bath since her husband would definitely strip her off of it anyway. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she stepped inside the bathroom and caught her reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. She saw red, angry marks littering her body and winced when she accidentally touched one, causing it to throb in minor pain. A smile graced her lips when she saw that her stomach had a near unnoticeable bump.

"Mou, your Papa is so mean. He knows I hate it when he leaves his marks on places I can't cover with clothes but he still does it."

She softly caressed her stomach and talked to it as she always did everyday. Doing it gave her a feeling of warmth that she could not describe. Knowing that her, no, their child was alive inside her filled her with giddiness and she could not wait for the day the baby to be born. She laughed lightly and proceeded to take a bath and brushed her teeth. She stepped out of the bathroom after she was done and walked inside the walk-in closet to pick her clothes. She chose a blue sundress, a cream-coloured cardigan and a matching pair of sandals. She brushed her long hair and after one look at the vanity mirror, she deemed herself as presentable.

Glancing at the still slumbering blonde on the bed, she decided to sit on the couch and turned on the television across the couch with a coffee table in between them. The screen flickered to life and it was just in time for the morning news. The news anchor was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, the typical European citizen. But, the woman who was watching the television did not pay any attention to it, she was focusing on the words coming out of the news anchor's mouth.

_"__A man was murdered near our town of Sicily yesterday. The body was found hanging on an electric pole and the main cause of death is believed to be the huge slit on his throat. The police are unable to identify the victim as the face is horribly disfigured-"_

"What are you doing up so early, love?"

She was jolted to reality when her husband's voice reached her ears but when she tried to turn around, a pair of arms were wrapped around her shoulders in a possessive manner. Her husband nuzzled his face to the crook of her neck and she involuntarily shuddered, eliciting a smirk from the male.

"I was just watching the news, dear. Did I wake you up, Giotto?"

Giotto merely smiled and said, "I was already awake when you removed my hand, love." She winced and an apologetic look decorated her face. Giotto chuckled and let her go only to walk around the couch to sit beside her. She immediately leaned against him and he hummed in contentment, one of his arms wrapped around her and gently caressing her stomach.

"So, is there anything interesting, love?"

"Not much, Gio. A man was found dead in Sicily. I wonder if it's the work of a serial killer."

Giotto buried his face on his wife's hair and inhaled her scent. He murmured words of comfort to her ear but they both knew that right now, his lips were twisted to form a maniacal grin. He got up and prepared to greet the new day. His wife continued to watch the news and she knew that the victim was the man who was at the Vongola mansion yesterday.

_A man in his twenties held out his hand to the wife of the Vongola Decimo. When she shook it and started to retract her hand, the man held her hand firmly and gently kissed it. The brunette winced and thought, _You will die. He is definitely furious right now._ Glancing at her husband, she saw a dark glint entering his eyes before it was replaced with an indifferent, cold look. The soon to be dead man released her hand and introduced himself._

_"__My name is Alessio Cross of the Cross Famiglia. Nice to meet you, signora."_

_"__My name is Inori Sawada. Nice to meet you too."_

_Seeing that the man was about to say something, Giotto immediately interrupted them._

_"__Inori, why don't you go to our bedroom and rest? You look tired, love. It won't be good for the baby."_

_Alessio's eyes flashed in annoyance and surprise but he held it in and said, "Ah! Forgive me for not noticing it earlier, Lady Vongola. Congratulations on your pregnancy."_

_"__Thank you, Signor Cross."_

_"__Please, just call me Alessio. I don't really like formalities."_

_"__Very well then. I shall take my leave now. Have a pleasant day, Alessio. Gio, I'll be at the bedroom if anyone needs me, okay?"_

_Giotto nodded and gave Inori a deep kiss, all the while discreetly looking at Alessio to gouge his reaction. Alessio gritted his teeth but said nothing while Giotto's right hand man, G, was already used to his best friend's antics. Inori walked back to her room and sat on a chair near the window. She picked a random book and started to read to pass her time._

"Inori? Love?"

She was snapped out of her musing when she heard her husband's voice. He was kneeling in front of her, one of his hands holding both of her hands and the other was waved in front of her face to catch her attention. Inori shook her head lightly and smiled.

"What is it, Gio?"

"I've been trying to catch your attention for the past few minutes."

"Ah! I'm sorry. I was distracted with something."

"Oh. Should I be jealous?"

It was said with a grin but they both knew that one wrong answer meant another lost life. Inori gulped and carefully answered the question, knowing that she was treading on dangerous ground.

"I was just thinking about the book I read yesterday, Gio. Don't tell me you're getting jealous of a book, dear?" She said it with a teasing tone while desperately hoping that her husband's Hyper Intuition would not detect the waver in her voice. It was not the truth but it was not a complete lie either, the perfect way to escape the HI. Giotto chuckled and replied, "Me, jealous of a book? Never. Why don't we head downstairs for breakfast, love? I'm sure Tsunayoshi is hungry."

Inori giggled when he nuzzled her stomach and said, "I'm still wondering how you know it will be a boy when I'm just two months pregnant."

"Intuition, love."

"Hai, hai~"

Giotto smiled at the slip of tongue. Inori only spoke in Japanese when she was feeling playful or talking with someone who was more comfortable with the language of her homeland. They head down to the dining room and saw that everyone was there. They were greeted with the sight of a red head, a black haired man with a carefree smile, a green haired man, an aloof man with platinum blonde hair, another black haired man but this one was energetic, a young woman with pale blonde hair and a creepy man that had a midnight blue hair that was shaped, oddly enough, like a pineapple or watermelon. Inori still could not decide which.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Morning, Decimo. Hime, the books that you ordered have arrived." G, the red haired man said. He had a flame-like tattoo on the right side of his face and was smiling slightly when he saw them.

"Oh. I can't wait to read it. Is it at the usual place?"

"Yes. I took the liberty to put it at your usual place in the library."

"Thanks, G."

"Anytime, Hime."

The woman with pale blonde hair beamed at the married couple and said, "Hime-chan, may I join you later? Daemon is busy with a mission today."

"Sure, Elena-nee."

The creepy man with the unusual hairstyle that was seating beside Elena put on a faux dejected face.

"Nufufufu…Elena, are you abandoning your dear husband? After all that we've been through? What will I say to Mukuro and Chrome if they ask where is their mother?"

Elena rolled her eyes and lightly slapped her husband's arm.

"Don't be so dramatic, Daemon. I'm just spending some time with Hime-chan. Besides, Mukuro and Chrome are barely a year old. They can't talk yet."

"Ahaha…You guys are so lovey-dovey."The black haired man with a carefree smile said.

"Good morning, Ugetsu."

Ugetsu Asari smiled and greeted Inori back, "Good morning to you too, Hime."

"Good morning, Knuckles."

"Lovely morning, Hime." The energetic black haired man replied. Turning towards the green haired man beside Knuckles, she beamed at him. "Good morning, Lampo."

"Morning, Hime-chan."

She had a staring contest with the aloof man on the end of the table but in the end, she won and was rewarded with the ghost of a smile on the man's lips.

"Morning, Hime."

"Good morning to you too, Alaude-nii."

Breakfast went as usual for the rowdy bunch and soon, a food fight started. Inori chuckled when she saw G's face was splattered with spaghetti and he retaliated with throwing the omelet at Ugetsu. Ugetsu then threw the steak at Lampo only to hit Knuckles. Knuckles slammed the pasta at Lampo's face and Lampo accidentally threw his orange juice at Alaude.

Silence. Complete silence.

"Nufufufu…The birdy got something on him."

Hearing Daemon's words and his annoying nickname for Alaude, the latter snapped and said, "I'll arrest all of you for disrupting the peace."

Hell broke out and soon, arrows, bullets, handcuffs, illusions, shields, swords and any legit weapons were flying through the air. Inori laughed at the sight of it while Giotto merely sighed in amusement while trying to protect his wife from the deadly projectiles. It ended soon when Giotto and Reborn, Giotto's ex-home tutor and the strongest hitman in the world, stepped in.

Inori went to the library as Elena was still busy cleaning the scraps of food on her husband and to bid him goodbye. The former stared out of the library windows to look at the clear blue sky and involuntarily continued her thoughts from earlier.

_Something from her peripheral vision caught her attention and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Alessio and Giotto talking while walking in the gardens. Alessio glanced at her suddenly and winked at her. Giotto's expression turned sour and she knew two things would happen today. Alessio will die a horrible death and she would be sore when she woke up the next morning due to her husband's tendencies to 'mark' his 'property' and insatiable lust for her._

_When Alessio had left and the day turned to night, Inori was admiring the night sky from the balcony when she felt her husband's arms around her torso. Sighing as she knew that she would probably not get any sleep tonight, she turned around and a pair of lips immediately descended on her own. The kiss was conveying Giotto's thoughts. It was dominating, possessive, obsessive and full of killing intent towards those who dared to touch what was his. Inori let herself be guided towards the bed and soon, the room was filled with moans, groans and pants._

_As Inori was falling asleep from exhaustion, she saw from the corner of her eyes that her husband was calling someone. She knew that he was calling his private assassin to murder Alessio yet she did not make a move to stop him. It was an unspoken rule between them. She acted ignorant and he would make the victim's death tolerable. Though, his definition of tolerable differed from normal people's definition of tolerable._

_Giotto ended the call and put his cell phone on the nightstand on his side of the king-sized bed. He wrapped an arm around her lower body and gently caressed her stomach. Both of them fell asleep soon after._

Inori stared out of the window, looking at the beautiful pond Giotto had made just because she said it reminded her of her old home. Her eyes narrowed.

"You idiots never learn, do you? If I can't stop him from killing, what makes you think you can?"


	2. Chapter 1 My Childhood Friend

**Author's note: Hey! It's been awhile** **I decided to not make you guys wait any longer and update this ASAP. On a completely unrelated note, my best friend definitely and absolutely DID NOT threaten me to update faster. Just thought you guys should know. Review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

My childhood friend

_A little girl was crying at a desolated park. She had scratches and cuts on her arms and feet while her short dark brown hair was slightly tousled and decorated with some twigs and dirt. A blonde haired boy passed by and saw the little girl crying. As he was a typical five year old that was filled with hero complex at that time, he bravely strode up to the girl and asked what was wrong. The girl looked up and the boy found himself attracted to the most beautiful pair of ruby red eyes._

_"__Hey. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"_

_"__T-The others told me that I'm a monster b-because of my eyes. N-No one wants to p-play with me and be my friend."_

_The boy scoffed and said, "That's stupid. I think your eyes are pretty."_

_The girl looked at him and saw that he was serious._

_"__Y-You really think so?"_

_"__Yup and if no one wants to play with you, then I'll play with you. So, friends?"_

_The boy held out his hand and the girl had a shy smile on her face. The boy grinned and without realizing it, they were playing happily and the park was filled with laughter. Soon, it was time to go home and the girl was feeling sad at the prospect of losing her new friend but the boy promised that they would meet up again tomorrow. They did and each day, they played new games or were content to just spend time with each other._

_One day, the boy was drawing something on the ground by using a twig and the girl could not help but gasped at how beautiful it was._

_"__Wow! You're so good at drawing!"_

_The boy blushed and said, "It's nothing."_

_He continued to draw in hopes of being able to impress her and it did. The girl's eyes were wide with happiness and excitement. That day, they were so engrossed in their activity that they did not notice that it was time to go home. Their parents came to look for them and saw them. The boy's mother smiled at the girl hiding shyly behind her parents while the boy's father grinned._

_"__Yasu-kun, who is your friend?"_

_The boy beamed and said, "Mom, this is… is…"But frowned when he realized that the both of them never bothered to introduce each other. He looked at the girl and said, "I never got your name." The parents facepalmed while the girl turned red but introduced herself._

_"__M-My name is Mizuho Inori. N-Nice to meet you."_

_The boy grinned and said, "I'm Sawada I-Ieyasu. Just call me anything you want. It's hard to say my name."_

_His parents smiled at that and introduced themselves._

_"__I'm Yasu-kun's mother, Sawada Nana. Nice to meet you, Inori-chan, Mizuho-san, Mizuho-san."_

_"__I'm Sawada Iemitsu, Ieyasu's father. Inori-chan, thank you for befriending my son. Mizuho-san, you guys have such a lovely daughter."_

_The Mizuho couple bowed and Inori's mother said, "Ah! No. It should be us thanking your son for befriending our daughter. She had troubles making friends because of her eyes. My name is Mizuho Shouko, by the way."_

_The girl's father nodded and introduced himself, "Mizuho Takumi. Pleasure to meet you. Indeed, she had. I hope that your son will continue to be friends with Inori."_

_Said son perked up and said, "Of course I will. I like Inori-chan."_

_Inori blushed lightly and said, "I-I like you too, I-Ieyasu-kun." But then she frowned and continued, "It's really hard to say your name."_

_The boy grinned and said, "Why don't you give me a nickname? I'll only allow you to use it."_

_"__R-Really?"_

_A nod._

_"__Then… Ah! I know! You are very good at drawing so I'll use the name of a famous Italian painter, okay?"_

_"__What's his name?"_

_"__His name was-"_

A girl twitched in her sleep.

_"__Why?! Why do you have to go?"_

_Inori was crying and her childhood friend could only watch in despair. The Mizuhos consoled their daughter while the Sawadas felt guilty for separating the both of them._

_"__Please don't cry, Inori-chan. I promise I'll come back one day."_

_"__P-Promise?"_

_"__Yes and when I come back, we will never be separated again."_

_The boy took out a pair of custom-made hoop earring his grandfather had given him for his birthday from the pocket of his shorts. It was made from platinum and had diamonds decorating it but was made for androgynous purpose so either gender could wear it. He took one of it and slipped it to the girl's left ring finger and gestured for the girl to do the same with him. Inori was puzzled but did it anyway. He then proceeded to lightly kiss his friend on the lips and grinned when he saw Inori blushed._

_"__W-Why did you do that?"_

_"__I saw people do that on TV when they want to get married and now, we are married."_

_The men sputtered at this while the women squealed at the thought of being in-laws. Inori blushed a shade darker but nodded. She smiled shyly and said, "Then, I'll wait for you and learn how to be a good wife while waiting for you."_

_The parents nearly died because of the extreme cuteness and had to hold themselves from crushing the two children. The announcement for the Sawadas' plane came and Inori waved at her friend-turned-fiancé. _

_"__I'll wait for you to come back, Giotto!"_

_Giotto turned around for the last time and smiled._

A loud sound of an alarm clock resounded throughout the room and a pale hand shot out to shut the annoying contraption down. A figure rose up from the bed and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. School starts at eight so she had another hour to kill.

"A dream of the past, huh? I wonder if he still remembers our promise."

She decided to get up and went through her morning routines. After she was dressed in her school uniform, she took her glasses that was lying innocently on top of her study table and wore it. She tied her hair to a single ponytail and glanced at the mirror to check her appearance. The image that was reflected was a slightly pale girl in a ponytail wearing Namimori Middle School uniform. She also left a few strands of hair to frame the sides of her porcelain face and her glasses rested on top of her nose, shielding her plain brown eyes.

Satisfied, she grabbed a hoop earring that had diamonds embedded on it and wore it on her right ear. She went downstairs and proceeded to cook some breakfast and bento for her to eat at lunch later. She ate her breakfast and after she had finished clearing the table and washed the dishes, she looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was fifteen minutes to eight. She walked towards a picture of her parents and clapped her hands twice.

"Dad, Mom, I'm going to school now. Please continue to protect me."

She picked up her school bag with her bento inside and after wearing her shoes, she walked out of the front door and locked it. The walk to her school was peaceful and she smiled when a breeze gently caressed her face and played with her hair. She was nearing the gate of her school but frowned when she noticed that there was a commotion.

"Sasagawa-chan, please look at me."

"Kyoko-chan, please go out with me."

"Kyoko, I have an extra ticket for the movies and is wondering if you want to come with me."

"Sasagawa-sama, good morning."

Kyoko Sasagawa smiled and her fans blushed. Inori rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I will have to decline your offers."

The fans deflated at this but did not let it to dampen their spirits. One of them saw Inori and said, "Ah! Good morning, Mizuho-san." Inori nodded and said, "Good morning. Please move aside for a little bit. I don't want to be late for class."

"Ah! I'm sorry."

The boy moved aside and Inori nodded her thanks. All of them watched her walked away and some of the boys started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Man, Mizuho sure is scary."

"Really? I don't think so. It's really our fault for blocking the entrance."

"But, she really does not have any sexual appeal, huh? Her dark brown hair is not that rare in Japan, same with her brown eyes. Her grades are slightly above average except for Chemistry, okay in sports. Her attitude is fine. All in all, an average person."

"You got that right. Other than her double C cup, I can't see anything attractive about her."

A boy bonked the heads of the gossiping boys and seethed, "You idiots! What nonsense are you spouting in front of Kyoko-sama?!"

The Namimori's No. 1 Idol just smiled to show that she was not offended but deep down, she felt annoyance at the thought of another girl being more popular that her. _Calm down, Kyoko. She's just an orphan who is a nobody while you are the queen of the school._ Kyoko thought to reassure herself. She excused herself and she entered her classroom which was 1-A. She was greeted by all of her classmates but one. Inori Mizuho. Said person was sitting on her seat at the furthest seat at the back near the window, clearly enjoying the good weather.

Kyoko decided to ignore her and went to her seat. She chatted with her best friend, Hana Kurokawa, while waiting for the teacher to come. Meanwhile, a certain black haired boy was currently facing a certain brunette. The boy was sitting in front of the brunette so he turned around in his seat. Said brunette glanced at him before turning her attention back to the outside world and said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The black haired boy beamed and replied, "Mizuho-san, can you help me with our Chemistry homework? That's your best subject, right?" He practically pleaded with his hands in front of his face, similar to how a Japanese people pray, and his eyes closed. Inori looked at him and did not reply for a while, making the boy squirm lightly.

The boy was Ugetsu Asari, the most popular boy in their class and quite possibly the whole school. He had a kind and cheerful nature which made it hard for people to hate him. It was also due to this and his expressive brown eyes that he had a massive fanclub but of course, he was ignorant about it. Sadly, his personality did nothing to help him in his studies.

Finally, she sighed and said, "Don't call me Mizuho-san. It makes me feel old."

The boy opened his eyes and beamed, "Does this mean you're helping me?"

"Yes, Asari-san."

The boy frowned.

"Hey! If I'm not allowed to call you formally, then you're not allowed to as well."

A raised eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to call you then?"

"Just call me Ugetsu."

"Then, you have to call me Inori."

"Ah… I can't."

"Why?"

"It feels weird to address a girl by her first name."

"Then, what are you calling me?"

A thinking pose.

"Hime."

"Why 'Hime'?"

"You remind me of a princess."

An incredulous look but a nod.

"Fine. So, which part do you need my help with?"

"Ah! It's this part."

Ugetsu showed her and Inori studied the problem. It was about the empirical formula and Inori understood why Ugetsu was struggling. Many students had trouble with this part as well, especially if they did not pay attention.

"To solve this, first you need to take this and this then you…"

The rest of the conversation went with Inori explaining and Ugetsu listening and solving the problem by applying the formula that Inori gave him. Soon, a friendship was formed between the two of them.

"Thanks for the help, Hime."

"No problem, Ugetsu."

They finished just in time for the teacher to come in and said teacher was smiling.

"Now, class. I know that we're almost nearing the end of the semester but we have some new transfer students."

Immediately, the whole class erupted into chatters as it was quite rare for them to receive a transfer student, let alone transfer students. Ugetsu turned around to face Inori and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she knew about it. Inori shot him a look that said 'what makes you think I know about it?' Ugetsu grinned and twisted his body to face the teacher. Said teacher did not even notice their exchange.

"Now, please come in, the two of you."

The first to enter was a red haired boy and equally red eyes with a slight scowl on his face. He had a flame-like tattoo on the right side of his face that added to his charm, if the squeals of the newly formed fanclub were anything to go by. He glanced around the classroom and as if satisfied with it, he nodded to the other transfer student outside.

The next person to enter was the one that made Inori's eyes go wide with shock. He had a spiky blonde hair and sunset orange eyes. He was incredibly handsome, no doubt about that, and his lips were stretched slightly to form a tiny smile that did nothing to help the palpitating hearts of the fangirls. His eyes swept over the entire class and paused slightly when it reached her. Inori pretended not to notice.

"Now, why don't the both of you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hai, Yamada-sensei."

The red head stepped forward and started, "My name is G. and that's all you need to know about my name. My best friend is this person standing next to me. My likes and dislikes are none of your business."

The boys, Inori, Yamada-sensei and the red head's best friend sweatdropped at that while the fangirls swooned. The blonde cleared his throat and again, he smiled before introducing himself.

"My name is Sawada Ieyasu and as mentioned earlier, I'm G's best friend. I like sweet things and coffee. My dislikes… well, I don't particularly hate anything."

Yamada-sensei nodded and said, "Do you guys have any questions to ask?" Immediately, hands shot up and the two new students were attacked with barrages of questions.

"Is G. your real name or a nickname?"

"Is your hair natural?"

"You guys are so handsome!"

"What are your favourite foods?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where do you live?"

And of course, let us not forget the most popular question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The two new students sweatdropped but answered them anyway. The blonde was the one to answer it for them.

"G. is his nickname but please don't ask about his real name. Yes, our hairs are natural. Thank you for the compliment. My favourite food is strawberry shortcake while G doesn't have any in particular. We're from Italy and we're currently living with my family. G already has a girlfriend while I'm searching for someone."

A girl asked, "Who are you looking for, Sawada-kun?" Giotto smiled wistfully and answered, "I'm looking for my childhood sweetheart. We were separated since we were kids and all I could remember about her are her beautiful red eyes, her name and her kind smiles."

"Does she live in Namimori?"

"Yes… or at least I think she is. We met in this town, after all."

By now, the whole class was moved by his story and the girls said, "I hope you find her soon, Sawada-kun. But, I can't seem to recall someone with red eyes in this town. Such unusual eye colour would have attracted attention."

Giotto looked downcast and muttered "I see." The teacher coughed and said, "Well, why don't we get you guys seated?"

She looked around and saw that the seats next to Ugetsu and Inori were empty. She then said, "G, you will seat next to Asari. Asari, raise your hand."

"Hai." Ugetsu raised his hand and G was about to go to his seat when the teacher spoke her next sentence.

"Sawada, you will sit next to Mizuho. Mizuho, raise your hand."

Giotto's eyes widen and he stuttered, "I-Inori?" Inori tilted her head downwards to hide her tear-filled eyes and mumbled, "Yamada-sensei, may I be excused? I don't feel so well." Yamada-sensei nodded and said, "Yes, you may. Be careful on your way to the infirmary, Mizuho."

"Hai, sensei."

Inori walked briskly to the direction of the infirmary while Giotto started to chase after her, completely ignoring the shell-shocked class.

"Inori, wait!"

The whole class turned to G for explanation and he said, "The name of De-Ieyasu's childhood love is Mizuho Inori."

"Eh?! But, Mizuho has brown eyes!"

G ignored the chaotic class and went to his seat. Giotto finally managed to catch up to Inori but before he could say anything, she had locked the door of the infirmary from inside. Giotto banged on the door and yelled, "Inori, open this door!"

"No! Go away!"

"I have the right to see my fiancée!"

At that sentence, Inori's grip faltered and Giotto managed to knock the door down. The former squeaked and tried to hide but there was not any place to hide at the deserted infirmary. Inori was cornered with her back against a wall and Giotto a few feet in front of her. Giotto smirked and said, "You have nowhere to run, Inori." before he slowly closed in on her.


	3. Chapter 2 Starting anew

**Author's note: Sorry for making you wait. Review :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Starting anew

Laughter.

Laughter filled the infirmary that was currently occupied by two long-lost lovers.

"Hahaha! S-Stop it, Gi-Giotto- Haha- I c-can't breathe!"

Giotto grinned and continued to tickle Inori's sides.

"No way. This is your punishment."

Inori laughed and at some point, she collapsed on the floor, bringing her tormenter with her. Finally, Inori decided to use her last resort. She jutted out her lips, widen her eyes and since her eyes were already tearing up from laughing too much, it was the perfect puppy eyes. She looked at Giotto and the latter could feel his face warming.

"Gomen ne, Gio. Will you forgive me?"

Giotto tried to ignore it. He really did but alas, he fell for it. He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll forgive you. I'm sorry too for taking this long to go back to you."

Inori shook her head. "No, it's fine. I should have been more understanding of your situation."

Giotto smiled and pecked her lips. Inori reddened but did not comment on it, causing her lover to chuckle. Giotto stood up and brushed off imaginary dust before helping Inori to stand up. Together, they walked back to class hand-in-hand. When they entered the class, homeroom had ended and the whole class was waiting for the first subject's teacher to come. Inori and Giotto went to their respective seats while their hands were still linked, causing a few of their classmates to whistle and cat-call. Again, Inori blushed but Giotto seemed pleased that he could show off his beautiful fiancée to them. Giotto only let go of Inori's hand when the teacher came.

When the bell rang to indicate that it was time for lunch, Inori stood up and took her bento with her. Giotto stood up as well to follow her, causing G to do so as well so that he could protect Giotto. Inori smiled but it fell when she noticed that Ugetsu was not following them. She looked pointedly at him and said, "Are you not eating lunch with us, Ugetsu?"

Startled, he replied, "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your reunion." But Inori just waved him off by saying that he was her friend too and that he was welcomed to join them any time. Ugetsu turned to look at Giotto and found him smiling in approval while G did not really care. Beaming happily, Ugetsu took his bento and followed them to the roof. Once they arrived, they began to eat but Inori noticed that Giotto and G were not eating.

"Giotto, why are you and G-san not eating?"

Giotto was about to reply but G cut him off. "Please just call me G, Mizuho-san."

"Then, you have to call me Inori as well."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you are De-I mean, Ieyasu's fiancée so it feels weird to address you by your first name."

Ugetsu grinned at G's dilemma and said, "Then why don't you call her Hime? I call her that too."

G mulled over it and found himself liking the nickname.

"Princess, huh? It suits her just fine. After all, she would be one soon."

Giotto smiled at Inori's and Ugetsu's obvious confusion as well as the implication and meaning of G's words. He smiled tenderly at Inori. _That's right. You will be known as the Princess of Vongola soon, love. I can't wait for the day we tie the knot._ As if sensing Giotto's feelings, Inori turned to him and smiled.

Deciding to avert their attention, Giotto answered Inori's earlier question.

"We're not eating because we didn't bring bentos and we're too lazy to buy food."

Inori shook her head in exasperation while Ugetsu just laughed. Giotto was happy to be friends with Ugetsu as he really liked his carefree spirit and jovial nature. In the short time that they had known each other, Ugetsu was everything but irritating. By the looks of the serene expression on G's face, he was enjoying Ugetsu's company too.

What happened next, however, totally threw Giotto out of the loop and caused G to almost die holding his laughter.

Inori scooted closer to Giotto and held her chopsticks with some fried chicken at one end. She let it hover in front of Giotto's mouth and proceeded to give Giotto an expectant look.

"Guess I can't let you starve. Here, say 'ahh~'."

Embarrassed, Giotto could only open his mouth and let Inori feed him. He slowly chewed the food to savour its taste and found himself liking it. He beamed at Inori and said, "This is very good. I knew you would make a great wife one day." Inori blushed but kept feeding Giotto while Giotto was making a face that clearly showed he was enjoying his treatment. G snorted and Ugetsu commented, "You guys look like newly-weds."

Giotto smiled charmingly and replied, "Well, that day won't be long now." Inori's face now resembled a tomato. She lightly slapped Giotto's arms and said, "It will be long, you idiot. I don't want to get married at thirteen!" Giotto laughed and continued to tease her while Inori gave Giotto the joy of looking at her amusing reactions. Suddenly, Ugetsu asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since homeroom.

"Nee, Ieyasu, earlier at homeroom, you said that Hime has red eyes but…" He trailed off. G was intrigued too while Giotto looked puzzled as well. All of them looked at Inori and said person sighed.

"My eyes are red."

Here the three newly formed friends looked shocked. Giotto snapped out of it first.

"But your eyes are brown!" His statement was supported by the other boys. Inori sighed again and closed her eyes. Slowly, she lifted her hand and took off her glasses. When the glasses was no longer perched on the bridge of her nose, she slowly opened her eyes revealing a pair of blood red orbs. All the boys looked awestruck as a red-eyed Inori was more beautiful and easily captured attention than brown-eyed Inori.

"After you left, I had a hard time of making new friends so Papa asked his inventor friend to invent a special pair of glasses for me. It helps me to conceal my true eye colour."

Giotto nodded but felt his heart twinged at the first part of the explanation. Ugetsu and G looked at the glasses as if it was a rare, exotic creature.

"Awwhh.. But I kinda want to see Hime with red eyes. It suits you better."

"We can't help it, Ugetsu. Hime needs her glasses to see her surroundings. Wait, maybe we can get her contact lenses. What do you think, Ieyasu?"

"Sure."

"Wait! Wait! What are you guys talking about? Why would I need contact lenses?"

Giotto looked at her and explained, "Well, you need your glasses to see, right? But, we don't want it to hide your eye colour and you look even more beautiful without glasses so we decided that we should get you some contact lenses."

Inori gave them an incredulous look. "My eyesight is fine. I told you, this is just to hide my true eye colour. I don't need contact lenses."

The three boys smiled and Giotto said, "Good because you won't be needing it anymore. If anyone is blind enough to say that your red eyes are ugly, he can talk to us."

"Good job, Ieyasu. A mafia boss must always please his woman."

Out of nowhere, a baby that was wearing a black suit and a fedora that had thick orange stripe running the sides showed up. On top of said fedora was a green chameleon and the baby also had a yellow pacifier hanging from his neck. Inori and Ugetsu blinked in confusion while Giotto and G jumped.

"Gah! Reborn! Where did you come from?"

As if on cue, Reborn whacked Giotto with a green mallet that came from nowhere and proceeded to chide him.

"A mafia boss must always expect the unexpected."

"Wha?"

But before Giotto could retort, Reborn turned to the clueless duo and introduced himself, "Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world and Ieyasu's home tutor."

In all honesty, Giotto expected them to look at the baby dubiously or just laughed it off but their reactions were even more entertaining.

"Ahhaha! Really? Ieyasu, he must be very smart to be your home tutor at such a young age. Right, Hime?"

Inori nodded while Giotto and G were speechless. Reborn smirked and continued, "I'm also here to train him to be the next Vongola boss. The Vongola Decimo of the Vongola famiglia."

Inori was starting to get worried but Ugetsu just laughed it off.

"Really? Man, I wished I could join too. It's mafia, right?"

"Yes."

Inori looked at her friend and said, "U-Ugetsu, this…" Ugetsu cut her off and whispered at her ear, not knowing that the other three could hear them due to their training.

"It's okay, Hime. Kids at that age love to play role-playing games. I did it too."

Inori looked immensely relieved, Giotto and G facepalmed while Reborn tilted down his fedora to hide his expression. The three mafia-related members all had one thought.

_He thought this is a game._

Ugetsu held out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Asari Ugetsu. Can I join Ieyasu's group too?" Inori smiled and said, "I'm Mizuho Inori and I would like to join too." Reborn shook both of their hands and replied, "Sure, Ugetsu can be the rain guardian while Hime can be the Boss' wife."

"Oh? Rain guardian? What am I supposed to do?"

Reborn just smirked mysteriously and told Ugetsu that he would find out soon. Giotto wanted to protest for involving Ugetsu but Reborn ignored him. Inori just laughed and said, "Come on, Giotto. It's just a game. What could possibly go wrong?"

_Not you too! _Giotto thought. _And a lot can go wrong in the mafia._

"B-but."

"No buts. I want to join."

"It's decided then." Reborn smirked. Giotto could only drop his head in despair while G comforted him by patting his back. Lunch ended and they went back to their class. Soon, it was time to go home and the teacher dismissed them. While all of them were walking home together, Giotto was still grumbling.

"I still think you guys shouldn't have joined this."

Inori poked his cheek and said, "Oh, come on. I know you are just too embarrassed to admit that you still like to play role-playing games. Oh, I know! Why don't we play house? You can be the daddy, I can be the mummy and that cute baby can be our son."

Giotto did not know which was worse. The fact that his fiancée thought he still plays childish games or the fact that she wanted someone like Reborn to be their son. He unconsciously shivered and fervently hoped that their son would not turn out to be like that. G snickered while Ugetsu smiled obliviously. Giotto glared at the former to shut him up.

But before he could say anything, Inori dragged him to find Reborn and asked him to join the game. She waved G and Ugetsu goodbye with them waving back at her. Giotto sighed but let a smile decorate his lips. _Well, I guess this can't be that bad._

Meanwhile, at a corner of the street, a girl was looking at Giotto dreamily but when she heard what Inori said, she gritted her teeth in anger. She turned around and stomped off.

"Just you wait, Mizuho. I will definitely take Ieyasu away from you."

She glanced back one last time, enough to see Giotto's soft smile that was directed at his lover. She cursed and vowed that she would do anything to make Giotto hers.

Reborn, who was perched on top of a tree, saw all of it and smirked.

"Interesting."

He jumped back to a random tree to hide before Inori could see him and forced him to play house. As much as he liked the girl, he would never be able to live it down the shame if the underground world heard the news that him, Reborn, was playing house with the future Vongola Decimo and his future wife. Especially when a certain annoying lackey and a certain Rain Arcobaleno heard about it.


End file.
